What If
by reilert79
Summary: Chris has a follow up procedure done; Everyone celebrates Christmas together; Chris and David think about what life would be like if they had never, ever met.


***Chris and David's apartment***

It's Monday, and Christmas is a week away. Chris is trying to figure out what to get David for Christmas. She got him a new scarf and a new briefcase already, so she just wanted to get him one more thing. She was having the hardest time trying to decide.

Miranda only had school 2 ½ days this week. She didn't know it, but David had decided that she could have her phone back on the last day of school.

Chris was feeling good after her last surgery. She was seeing Dr. Larson today for a checkup and to schedule the reconstruction.

She had put on distressed skinny jeans and a purple sweater, and some brown boots. She straightened her hair and put on her makeup before she came out to make Miranda breakfast.

Miranda was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal and drinking some chocolate milk.

"Do you have exams today, honey?"

"No, they start tomorrow. So I am going to be up late tonight, studying. Can we go to the store and get a bunch of snacks?"

"Absolutely- just make a list of what you want and I will pick it up after my appointment".

Miranda made a quick list of frozen pizzas, popcorn, chocolate milk, chips and cheese dip, and frozen waffles, and then put her dishes in the sink. She grabbed her stuff and was ready to go.

David was still sleeping, so Chris left him a note that she was dropping Miranda off and would be heading to her appointment afterwards.

They headed to the car.

Chris dropped Miranda off at school, and headed towards the doctor's office.

***In the car***

Chris was about 10 minutes from the doctor's office when her phone rang.

It was David.

"Babe, swing back by the apartment- I will take you to the appointment, and then we can go shopping".

"Ok, be there in 5."

Chris swung back through the parking garage, and parked. David was standing by the elevator.

She got out so he could drive and he got them to the doctor's right on time.

***Dr. Larson's office***

They walked in, and Chris signed in, and then sat down next to David. It was about 10 minutes before they called her back, and showed them to a room.

They had Chris undress from the waist down, and put on a gown, and told her to wait for the doctor.

A few minutes later, Dr. Larson knocked on the door and then came in.

"Hello, hello!"

"Hi Dr. Larson".

They all shook hands, and then Dr. Larson started asking Chris how she felt.

"Good. I am back to normal, as long as you don't look at my chest".

"Well, let's have a look, and then we can talk about the next steps."

Chris leaned back against the chair, and opened her gown so Dr. Larson could see how the incision had healed.

"Very nice, very nice. We can take these stitches out today. Any soreness, or tenderness?"

"No, not since it healed."

"Great. Ok, so when would you like to do the reconstruction?"

"As soon as humanly possible".

"We can do it at the end of this week, but I want to make sure you know what that entails."

Chris nodded.

"I will meet you here and, we will put you to sleep. We will cut a slit in your breasts, right under the nipple, and put in the implants, in order to make them the size that you want, and then we sew the nipple back. You will be sore, and swollen, but you can go home that day. Most people usually sleep for the first 24 hours afterwards, and then they are fine, but still take it easy. I like to perform these surgeries on Fridays, so that you will have the weekend to recover. This week, we are closed on Friday, so we will do it Thursday. You should be ok by Christmas, with pain pills".

"Sounds good to me. Same deal as last time, waterproof bandages?"

"Yes. Sponge baths for the first two days, or baths if you can avoid getting your boobs wet. No bras. If you have to wear a bra, a sports bra is the most comfortable, or a nursing bra. But avoid regular, underwire bras."

"Got it. Let's do it".

"Ok, what size do you want to be?"

"I am thinking a C cup".

"That's a good choice. I think you will be happy with that. Here are some pre-surgery rules to follow- the usual stuff, like no eating after midnight, and try not to take any over the counter medicines other than Tylenol from now until then. The day of surgery, you are going to want to wear a button up or zip up top. And it's a very good idea if you wear a camisole that you don't care about, because we can put that on you after we get you wrapped up, but you could bleed through it, and if you cannot handle taking it off over your head, you can always have David cut it off. A really good way to take tops off if you don't want to raise them over your head is to lay down on the bed, and have David gently do it while you stay laying down."

"Thank you, Dr."

Dr. Larson wrote out a few prescriptions for pain pills ahead of time, and gave them to her and then left so that she could get dressed.

"I'll meet you at the checkout window".

Chris got dressed, and she and David headed to the checkout window.

After they paid the fee for the visit, Dr. Larson walked with them to the lobby.

"Ok, you know how it works here. I removed all of your cancer at your last surgery, so you get to pick an envelope off the tree, a present from underneath, and you get to ring the bell".

"Ok!".

Chris selected a very pretty purple and silver present, and a fat envelope, and then went over and after David had the video started, she rang the bell a few times, smiling the whole time.

He came over and kissed her and then they shook hands with Dr. Larson and headed home.

They got in the car, and David looked at Chris. "Do you want to go shopping, or do you want to go to lunch?"

"I want to pick up lunch and take it home".

"Ok. What do you want for lunch?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmmm…. How about sushi?"

"Yes! Sushi it is".

David called their favorite sushi place, and placed an order. They ordered 4 crunchy crab rolls, 3 San Francisco rolls, 2 avocado rolls, 1 salmon skin roll, 1 Tokyo roll, and a couple crunchy shrimp rolls for Miranda. They headed to their favorite place, and Chris stayed in the car while he ran inside to pick it up.

They headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

They came in, and Chris went to change into some lounging clothes. She came back out and started getting plates out and beverages for them.

They set aside one crunchy crab roll, both crunchy shrimp rolls and the salmon skin roll for Miranda. They put the rest on plates and took it to the couch. Chris brought her present and envelope to open as well.

She opened the present first. It was in a plain white box. She opened the box and found a brand new apple tv, and a Yeti cup with a vinyl sticker on it, that was the breast cancer symbol.

"I love this! I can't wait to use the Yeti and get the Apple TV set up!".

She opened the envelope next.

Inside were 4 gift certificates. One was for $5000 to the Home Store- a very upscale furniture place. Another was $400 to the Melting Pot restaurant. Another was a $5000 Visa Gift Card, and the last one was $1000 to Oasis day spa.

"Honey- this is awesome! These are gift certificates and gift cards- to the Home Store, to the Melting Pot, to Oasis day spa, and a Visa Gift Card we can use on our trip!".

"That's great, babe".

They finished their sushi, and then Chris put the leftovers in the fridge, and went to get Miranda.

When they got back, David had set up the Apple TV and was just about to turn it on.

"Miranda sweetie, we got sushi for lunch, and we got you some. We haven't been to the grocery store yet, but I will go in a little bit."

"Ok, thanks".

She changed clothes and then ate her sushi, while Chris and David started fooling with the Apple TV.

After they got the apps downloaded, Chris went to change into sweats so she could go to the store. David volunteered to go with her.

"Miranda, we are heading to the store. You can stay here, but no friends over, and don't let anyone in unless it's Lisa or Bridgit".

"Ok awesome".

Chris and David headed to the store.

They got in the car and as they were driving out of the parking garage, David commented "This is the first time we have left her alone at our house".

"Yeah, she will be fine, honey".

"I know. I just worry about her".

They got to the store and divided up the list and agreed to meet at the meat counter when they were done.

Once they met up, they grabbed some steaks, a couple pounds of shrimp, 4 lobsters, and a few packs of chicken breasts. Chris grabbed some of the bottled Starbucks drinks, and they headed to check out.

After they paid, they headed straight home. They had only been gone about 45 minutes.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David came in and started putting the groceries away. After the groceries were put up, Chris started figuring out what they were going to have for dinner. She decided on grilled steak kebabs and boiled/grilled lobsters.

David set about making the marinade for the lobster, and separating the tails from the bodies. Chris made the kebabs, and started cutting up the veggies to grill as well.

She made some cauliflower rice to have with it, and some peach tea for David.

She showed Miranda where all the snacks she had gotten for her were, and told her she could get up at any time in the night and make whatever she needed.

"Awesome. Thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetie. What tests do you have tomorrow?"

"English, Math, and Spanish. So I will be done around 12:15, and the best part is, we don't have to be in uniform. We can wear whatever as long as it isn't inappropriate or pajamas."

"Well, that is a treat".

Miranda went to change clothes and start studying. David finished the lobster and asked her if she wanted one for dinner and she said no way.

He made himself a lobster kebab with her lobster meat, and poured the marinade over it. They put everything in the fridge and then cleaned up the kitchen.

Chris went and lounged on the couch, and set a timer for the marinades. When the timer went off, she went and started making everything, while David went and started the grill.

After a nice dinner, they cleaned up the kitchen while Miranda went to go study, and then Chris went to take a bath.

She had been in the bath about 20 minutes when David came and joined her. He assured her that he had locked the door, and that Miranda was deep into her books anyways.

He soaked with her and rubbed her back and shoulders. She turned around and straddled him, and he gingerly grabbed her boobs, and kissed her neck. They had sex in the bathtub, and then got out and dried off and took it to the bedroom.

Afterwards, Chris got up and put on some pajamas, and then went back into the den. She was suddenly hungry, so she made herself a snack. David came out and made himself a snack too.

They curled up on the couch and ate their snacks and watched TV. Miranda came out and made a pizza, and studied at the kitchen table while it was cooking. When it was done, she took it to her room.

When it was time for the news, Chris and David shut the tv off and went to bed. David locked the door, and set the alarm, and got Chris a fresh glass of water. He joined her in bed and they turned the news on and snuggled up.

She texted Bridgit and Lisa and told them she was having surgery on Thursday and asked them if they could come by tomorrow. They both said yes.

After the news was over, she and David turned the TV off. They snuggled up and fell asleep.

***Tuesday***

Chris' alarm went off at 6:45, and she got up and showered, and then got dressed.

She went and made Miranda bacon and eggs, and a bagel sandwich for herself and David. David had just woken up when she was about to take Miranda to school.

Chris dropped Miranda off and then came back home.

It was getting cold, so she and David lounged around under a blanket for a bit.

"I love being retired with you".

"Same here, babe". He leaned over and kissed her.

They drank their coffee and watched the Today show, and then right around lunch time, David headed to get them burgers and chicken strips and fries, while Chris went to get Miranda from school.

They got back home at the same time, and came inside the house.

Miranda went and changed clothes and then came back to eat.

"Can I have some friends over tonight to study?"

"Sure. Bridgit and Lisa are coming over tonight as well. I have to talk to them."

"About what?"

"I am having another surgery Thursday. But this time, I will come back here and recuperate here, so they won't be staying with you. I was gonna see if they wanted to come take you to the movies or shopping or something on Friday though".

"Why are you having surgery?"

"They are reshaping and rebuilding my boobs so they look normal".

"So you can literally be any size you want to be? Like you can pick it each day, or you pick it now?"

"I pick it now. I am going down a couple sizes but not much".

"That's cool."

She went to her room to study, and Bridgit and Lisa arrived around 2. Chris told them what was happening and asked if they wanted to come take Miranda to do something on Friday while she slept.

"Sure. We were going to ask you what you were doing this weekend anyways".

"Really? What's going on?"

"Well, we wanted to have one more Christmas at home in mom and dad's house, but they sold the house and have to be out by this weekend. So we are staying here for Christmas, and we were talking about what our plans are going to look like. Mom and Dad aren't able to get out here by this weekend, so they are probably going to a hotel. We offered to fly them out here, but Mom said no. So, we are spending it together, and we want to spend it with you".

"You are most welcome here, you know that".

The girls smiled.

"Well, we can come get her and do some fun stuff with her on Friday. What are your plans for Christmas Eve?"

"We haven't really talked too much about it."

"Well, why don't we come over and cook you guys dinner on Christmas Eve, and then we can come back on Christmas morning?"

"Or, you could just spend the night Christmas eve. I know Miranda would love that!".

"Deal. We will come get her Friday, and take her shopping or skating or whatever she wants, and then we will come over Christmas eve afternoon, and cook you guys dinner, and spend the night".

"Sounds perfect".

Miranda came out of her room to get a snack and hugged Lisa and Bridgit. They told her they were going to spend Christmas with her, and she was thrilled.

"What kinds of things do you like to do at Christmas?"

"Well, mom and I would go caroling, and to see a Christmas movie, and we would make hot chocolate and go to the lighting of the tree in Rockefeller center, and we would watch "It's a Wonderful life" on Christmas Eve. But I don't want to do any of that".

"Ok, well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. It doesn't feel like Christmas to me".

"Have you been Christmas shopping yet?"

"Nope".

"We could go shopping on Friday, and have a fun lunch somewhere".

"Ok that sounds fun". She finished getting her snack and then headed back to her room to study.

After she was in her room, the girls looked Chris.

"I didn't even think about her not wanting to celebrate Christmas".

"It's ok kiddo, we didn't either. This is the first she has mentioned it".

David got up and grabbed his phone and came back to the room.

"We need to include her grandparents in some part of it. What do you want to do?"

"Invite them for both days. Dinner Saturday night, and breakfast and gifts Sunday morning".

"Ok". He went into the bedroom and called them.

Bridgit and Lisa got up and grabbed some of Chris' cookbooks and started looking for what they were going to make on Saturday. They were bouncing ideas off Chris and asking her what she thought of certain things. They finally decided to make bacon wrapped filet mignons, with a Dijon mustard glaze, chopped salad with an avocado vinaigrette, loaded baked potatoes, and baked cinnamon apples, fruit tea to drink, and ice cream sandwich pie for dessert.

They spent the next hour or so chatting with Chris about her surgery, and giving her tips on recovery.

"Make sure David wakes you up every 6 hours to take a pain pill. You want to stay ahead of that- it's extremely painful if you don't. And Epsom salt baths if you can handle it, the hotter the water the better. And until you can take a bath, get a hot water bottle and lay on it. I had 2 under my back, and one on each of my boobs".

"Did it work better than a heating pad?"

"The heating pad literally did nothing for me".

"Same here. I was propped up in bed, laying on the hot water bottles, and I would sleep that way for hours on end. I was so uncomfortable the first night, and then I tried that and it made a world of difference".

"What about clothes? What did you wear?"

"I took a nightgown, and cut it down the middle, and put Velcro tabs on it, so I could Velcro it closed. I wore that a lot, and I wore my soft Victoria's secret robe and not my big fluffy one, once I knew I was done bleeding. I also slept in tank tops, but I had to have help putting them on".

"How did you do it?"

"I leaned forward, and put my arms straight out in front of me. Mom would take the cami and put it over my arms and then gently pull it over my head, and put it on me that way. As long as it was the right size and not too tight or restricting, it was ok. I wouldn't feel it at all".

"And make sure that you have water. Lots of water. You are going to be extremely thirsty from the pain pills".

Chris made note of all of these suggestions, and the girls helped her plan out her outfits.

"How long did you wear button up tops?"

"Like 4 days, maybe. I did wear a pullover top on the last day, but it was very, very loose fitting."

"When were you able to shower for the first time?"

"Oh, not till 2 days afterwards. It was heaven. The water felt so good".

"I was actually able to take my dressing off late at night the day after the surgery and I put some waterproof bandages on my incisions and took a shower then, and I kept the water mainly on my back and not so much on my front. I think I even set a timer for like 8 minutes maybe? It was fine".

"When is your surgery, Aunt Chris?"

"Thursday morning. I have to be there at 7, and I will be home by 1 or so".

"Prepare to sleep till about 2 on Friday."

Chris chuckled and wrote that down.

"Miranda has a half day tomorrow and then Thursday, she gets out at like 10. Can you guys pick her up and bring her back here?"

"Sure."

Lisa got up and went to help Miranda study, and Bridgit was chatting with Chris.

Chris looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 p.m.

She yelled for Miranda and Lisa to come into the den.

"Where are you at with your studying? You want to keep at it, or you need a break?"

"I could do either one".

"Well, we need to figure out dinner. Do you want to order in, or do you want to go somewhere?"

"Order in. Can we order Chinese?"

Everyone agreed to that, and started writing down what they wanted. Bridgit and Lisa split a large beef and broccoli, and a large orange chicken. David and Chris got 2 large orders of combination fried rice and a large sweet and sour shrimp. Miranda wanted a wonton soup, and an order of shrimp lo mein, and some fried wontons.

David called and placed the order, and asked for it to be delivered. The girls pitched in 20 bucks each, when David wasn't looking. They slyly added it to the total on the counter.

Chris went into the bedroom to take her makeup off, and the girls followed her.

"Aunt Chris, we don't know what to get David for Christmas. We need some ideas".

"What were you thinking?"

"Leather gloves, or maybe a tie? We seriously have no idea".

"Leather gloves would be nice. He also needs a new travel mug, and he wants one of those power scrubbers for when he washes his car tires, and he also likes chocolate covered almonds, and the latest John Grisham books."

"Thanks for the ideas, Aunt Chris. You are the greatest!"

"Do you have any ideas for Miranda?"

"No, she is being extremely hard to shop for this year, and it's compounded by the fact that we don't have a clue what Stephanie got her before she died".

"Do you think she would like Vera Bradley stuff?"

"That's a good idea. She probably would".

David yelled that the food was there, and they went out into the den. Miranda came to get a plate too.

After they ate, she went and got her stuff to let the girls quiz her.

She got every single question on the study guide right. She jumped up and down and then went to study some more.

Bridgit and Lisa got ready to leave about an hour later, and called to Miranda to come say goodbye.

Bridgit had pulled up the Vera Bradley website on her phone.  
"Munchkin, which of these patterns do you like?"

Miranda looked at all of them, and picked a violet paisley pattern, called "Lavender Dreams".

"I like this one the best".

"Yeah, me too. Thanks, Munchkin".

She said goodbye/goodnight to each of them, and then went back to her room to finish studying.

Chris and David locked the doors and set the alarm, and headed to bed.

David grabbed Chris a fresh glass of water and joined her in bed.

They watched the news and then snuggled up and fell asleep.

***Wednesday***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off and got in the shower. She was so glad this was her last day for a few weeks to get up and take Miranda to school. They were all ready for a break.

Today was going to be very busy. Miranda had a few more exams. Chris was going to plan out what needed to be done about Christmas before her surgery.

She still had Christmas shopping to do as well, just one more gift for David, and one more gift for the girls.

She got dressed and went to make Miranda breakfast. She woke her up and had breakfast ready by the time she got to the table.

David woke up and came to join them.

"Honey, I am dropping her off and then going shopping, and I might not be done until it's time to pick her up."

"I am going to go to the new office and get it set up the way I want it, and fill out the HR paperwork. I also need to swing by the penthouse and check on the construction, and then I should be home later on this afternoon".

"Sounds good honey".

Miranda and Chris put their dishes in the sink, and then got their things together.

Chris kissed David goodbye, and then she and Miranda left.

***In the car***

Chris dropped Miranda off, and then picked up Starbucks. She headed to pick up the jewelry they had ordered for Miranda, and she ended up picking up a new bracelet for Bridgit and Lisa. They were diamond bracelets with their birthstones in them, set in white gold.

She was still thinking about what to get David, and decided to walk around Bloomingdale's to get ideas.

***Bloomingdale's***

Chris walked in, and went to see if Bridgit was working. She wasn't supposed to come in till that afternoon.

She headed to the men's section, and found a few things she thought he would like. She bought him some wireless headphones, and some new pajamas, and some new underwear. She paid for it, and was walking around through the store, and then she came upon the lingerie section. She picked up some new button up pajama tops, and a nursing bra and a sports bra, and then she saw it. She was suddenly inspired. She decided her final gift for David would be sexy lingerie for her to wear after her surgery.

She picked out a couple teddy's and a few sheer baby doll's and a lacey halter plunge teddy. She paid for everything and then headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris had a couple hours before she had to pick up Miranda.

She came in and put her stuff down and made herself a club soda with lime.

She got out the wrapping supplies, and got set up to wrap all the gifts. She decided she would give David his new underwear tonight, when they were alone. She was also going to save the lingerie for after her surgery.

She wrapped both girl's bracelets, and the jewelry they had ordered for Miranda, and put them under the tree.

She felt immensely relieved that she had accomplished all of this before her surgery.

She put up the wrapping supplies, and then put David's gifts in her closet.

She made a checklist for Christmas Eve. She wanted to wash and dry the Christmas dishes and put them on the dining room table. She wanted to get the candles out and put them in their candle holders, and also make the centerpiece.

She wanted to get the stockings hung, and get them filled.

She texted Bridgit and Lisa and asked them if they had stockings. They both said no.

She said she would get one for them, and she would get one for Charli, as well. Bridgit gave her some ideas for stocking stuffers for Charli.

Chris was making a list, and she was going to have to go this afternoon, or after dinner. Worst case scenario, she was going to have to send David tomorrow while she was sleeping.

She had bought stocking stuff for everyone else already, she just didn't have the stockings up or filled. She got out the step stool, and climbed up in the closet and found the stockings. She got them down, and got them hung up on the mantle. She decided to run to Target and get Bridgit and Lisa and Charli a stocking before she picked up Miranda.

***In the car***

Chris ran to Target, and grabbed 3 stockings. She picked a green sparkly stocking for Bridgit, that matched her eyes. She picked a zebra sequined stocking for Lisa, and a cute ruffled stocking for Charli. She grabbed them lots of inexpensive makeup things, like sponges and nail polishes, and chapsticks, and eyeliners and mascaras to put in there. She also grabbed tumblers for each of them and a couple gift cards. She went to the baby aisle and grabbed several pacifiers, and baby toys and a couple sippy cups to go in Charli's stocking.

She checked out, and swung by Birch Wathen Lenox to pick up Miranda.

Miranda got in the car, and was very happy.

"I aced my last two exams today, I just know it. I knew the answers to every question".

"That's awesome!"

Chris told her how she had gotten the girls stockings.

"Lisa is going to pick you up tomorrow, honey. And then Friday, we were thinking they could take you shopping or to a fancy lunch or whatever you want to do, ok?"

"Ok".

"Your dad will give you some money for Christmas gifts, and I will set out the tub of wrapping paper and stuff before I go to the hospital. So you can just wrap your presents and put them under the tree. Bridgit's stocking is the green one, Lisa's is the zebra, and Charli's is the ruffled. You can help me stuff them tonight if you'd like".

"Thanks, but I gotta study. My two hardest exams are tomorrow".

"What are they?"

"Creative Writing and US. Government. And we have to write an essay in the first one and the second one is all vocab but it's hard vocab".

"Well, I am sure you will be fine. Just take a deep breath".

Chris and Miranda pulled into the parking garage just as it started pouring down rain.

They came in and she turned on the Christmas tree lights and turned the news on. People were stuck all over town because of the rain closing down certain streets.

Chris changed into lounging clothes, and then came out to start working on the stockings.

She texted David and asked if he was ok.

He stated that he was, but his car was stuck and he was trying to get home.

"I'll come get you".

"No babe, I don't want you getting out in this mess".

"I'm worried…. Where are you?"

"I'm about 20 blocks away. But you won't be able to get to me, because the streets between here and there are all underwater."

"So, what is your plan?"

"I am going to walk. I stopped into a store and bought some rain boots and I am going to put them on and walk home. See you soon, babe. Love you".

"Love you too. Be safe".

Chris started stuffing the stockings and hanging them. She found another stocking in the box, and decided to put it in their bedroom for David. She filled it with his new underwear and at the very bottom, one of her new lingerie outfits that she had rolled up.

She was going to let him open it tonight when they went to bed.

She came out of the bedroom and shut the door. She went to the fridge to start thinking about dinner. She decided to make parmesan baked shrimp and consommé rice.

About 20 minutes later, everything was baking in the oven, they had about an hour till it was ready.

She sat down and curled up under a blanket on the couch.

She texted David asking if he had reached a place where she could come get him, and he stated no, but that he was 7 blocks away and hurrying.

"Are you soaked?"

"Oh yes. And freezing cold".

She got up and got several towels and put them in the dryer. She put his pajamas in the dryer also, and put several towels by the door. She ran a jacuzzi bath and put the heat stick in, and got some emergen-c tablets ready.

David came home about 30 minutes later.

He was soaked to the bone. She jumped up and handed him several towels and he headed to the bedroom. She helped him undress, and he climbed right into the bathtub. She made his emergen-c drink for him, and he sipped it. She went and put his clothes in the washing machine and got his warm towels and pajamas out of the dryer.

After he was all dried off and warmed up, he got his pajamas on and they went to the den. He made them a fire, and they sat by the tree and enjoyed the ambience.

"This Christmas, we are so much farther from anywhere I thought we'd ever be".

"I agree, babe. But I am glad we are here, and I am glad you are here with me". He kissed her.

"I love having Miranda here, I just hate the circumstances. I love that we hit the lotto and I could retire, but I do miss the work. And the people. I love that I am healthy, but I hate that my cancer came back. Just once I would love for us to get to a good place without having to go through the bad.."

"Bad times make the good times better, babe. I hate that you had cancer too, and I hate that you are going to have a painful surgery, but I would much rather have you with fake boobs than not have you at all".

"Fake boobs won't bother you, babe? You will still love me with fake boobs?"

"All my heart, babe, as big as the sky".

They snuggled some more till the timer went off. She got up and started getting everything out of the oven, while David yelled for Miranda to come set the table. He was getting everyone drinks.

They had a nice dinner, and afterwards, Miranda went back to studying, while David and Chris cleaned up the kitchen.

They watched a movie on the Apple TV after they finished, and David leaned back against Chris and rubbed his chest while they snuggled.

When their movie was over, they got up and turned the TV off, and Chris headed to the bedroom, while David locked the doors, and set the alarm, and got her a fresh glass of water.

He came back into the bedroom, and saw that she was sitting on the bed in her robe, and had a stocking on his pillow.

"What's this?"

"An early Christmas present. Open it".

He opened the stocking, and pulled out the new underwear that was rolled up.

"Oh, very nice. Very nice.".

"Keep going, honey".

He pulled it all out, until he got to the bottom and, he found her lingerie and pulled that out as well. He held it up, and looked at her.

"Oh yeah."

He tossed it to her and she ran to put it on. He got up and put the new underwear away, and stripped down to his boxers, and then locked the door.

She put on the lingerie, and spritzed on some of the perfume that he loved.

"Honey, you ready?"

"Ready, babe".

She stepped out, and framed the doorway of their bedroom.

David was speechless.

She was in the lace halter plunge bodysuit, and she looked exquisite.

She went over to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Babe, you are stunning. You are absolutely breathtaking".

He kissed her passionately, and picked her up and carried her to the bed. After a few hours of romantic love making, they drifted off to sleep.

***Thursday morning***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off, and got up and showered. She put on some skinny yoga pants and a long tank and cardigan. She went out to make Miranda breakfast, and David coffee. She wasn't allowed to eat anything, but so far she was tolerating it well.

Lisa knocked on the door at 5:45, and Chris let her in.

"Morning. Thanks for coming so early".

"Morning, Aunt Chris".

She could tell Chris was a little nervous, but she decided to not bring it up.

Chris explained to her that drop off for Miranda was just like normal, but pick up would be a little different.

"It's on the other side, in front of the covered walkway. She should be done around 10:30, maybe 11".

"Ok sounds good".

"We should be home this afternoon sometime, I have no idea when, David will keep you posted. Here is the alarm code, Miranda has a key, and you guys are more than welcome to eat whatever you want here or you can take her somewhere, whatever ya'll decide is fine".

Miranda was up and dressed, and came into the kitchen. She ran over and sleepily gave Chris a hug and Lisa one too. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and a glass of chocolate milk, and then Chris asked her if she wanted anything else, like a bagel or a waffle. She nodded and indicated she wanted a waffle.

Lisa set about making the waffle for her, and David came and joined them a few minutes later.

He drank a cup of coffee, and toasted himself a bagel.

Chris went to the bedroom and set up the bed for when she got back, with old towels and lots of pillows. She put out her pajamas and her fuzzy slippers.

She walked back into the den, and got her purse.

"Babe, it's time to go. You ready?"

She nodded. She grabbed her water bottle, and filled it with ice water, and told Miranda goodbye.

She hugged Lisa one more time. "Thanks again, sweetie".

She and David left.

He helped her into the car, and they drove to the doctor's office.

***Dr. Larson's office***

Chris and David pull up and park. They go in, and sign in.

About 5 minutes later, Chris is called back. She and David go back to the patient room, and she is told to undress and put a gown on, and a nurse would be in to start the IV.

Dr. Larson came in with the nurse, and asked her a few questions, mainly about her choice of cup size, and her medication preferences.

"I think I would like to go to a B cup, if you think I can swing it. Either B or a small C".

Dr. Larson nodded, and told Chris that a small C was extremely doable.

The nurse got the IV in on the first try, and started giving Chris the medicines.

"Ok, so we are going to set a timer, and after you have had the meds for about 20 minutes, we will come back to get you".

David helped Chris get into the bed, and get situated, and they held hands until the nurse came back.

When the nurse came back, David kissed Chris a few times, and told her he would be right there when she woke up. They wheeled her off to the operating room, and told David he was more than welcome to wait there or wait in the waiting room, or leave and come back, whichever he preferred.

He did a mix of both. He ordered an omelet to be delivered and waited in the waiting room till the guy got there, and then took it back to Chris' room to eat it and wait for her.

She was done around 11:45, and they told him she was in recovery, and would be back in the room in about an hour.

He sat there on his phone, and read a couple magazines, and right on time, at 12:40, they wheeled her back in. She was all taped up and very loopy.

The nurse sat her up, and they helped her put her tank top and cardigan back on, and David helped with her yoga pants. They gave him a bag to carry her bra in, and they gave him a long list of aftercare instructions. He signed the discharge papers, and they wheeled her out.

She slept most of the way home. David called and placed a delivery order from his favorite deli, and headed for their apartment.

***Chris and David's apartment***

He pulled in and parked.

He helped her out of the car, and they slowly walked to the elevator.

He managed to get her inside, and to the bedroom.

He sat her on the bed, and helped her undress and get her pajamas on.

He fed her 2 bananas and a piece of string cheese, and gave her a pain pill. After she took it, he leaned her back and covered her up, and she fell fast asleep.

He texted Lisa and told her they were home, and she replied that she and Miranda had gone for lunch and would be home soon.

He texted Mary Beth and told her that the surgery had gone well and that Chris was resting at home and would sleep for the rest of the day.

Miranda and Lisa came in, and Miranda was so excited to be on Christmas Break. She ran to her room to change, and Lisa put their leftovers in the fridge. Miranda came out to tell Lisa bye, and they agreed they would go shopping the next day.

David shut the door behind Lisa, and then went and got Miranda's phone from his room.

"Miranda, your punishment is over, you may have your phone back".

"Wow! Yes!" She jumped up and down, and took the phone from him and then went to her room.

Chris slept the rest of the day, and didn't even wake up.

***Friday***

Chris woke up around 10 Friday morning. She was hot, sweaty, and very thirsty.

She guzzled some water, and got up to go to the bathroom.

She stumbled out to find David sitting on the couch, and he jumped up and ran to her side.

She told him she wanted a shower.

"Sponge baths only, till tomorrow, babe. I'll help you."

They went into the bathroom, and he helped her undress and gave her a nice sponge bath. She was able to lift her arms almost to her shoulders without any pain.

He helped her put on a new tank top, and she leaned over the sink and brushed her teeth.

After she was done, he helped her to the kitchen.

"I am starving. Is there anything in the fridge that is quick and easy?"

"Let's see. We have frozen waffles, bacon, sausage patties, veggies…"

She finally agreed to let him make her his famous sausage breakfast scramble, which had scrambled eggs, chopped veggies, diced bacon and diced sausage, and lots of cheddar cheese. She drank some orange juice while she waited. Miranda came and sat at the table with her.

David brought Chris her plate, and had made some for himself and Miranda.

"What time are Lisa and Bridgit going to be here?"

"Noon. We are going to lunch and Christmas shopping".

David got up and grabbed his wallet and gave Miranda $200 so that she could buy some Christmas presents for everyone.

She thanked him and ran off to get ready.

Chris took her meds, and David helped her get settled on the couch. She read on her kindle some and napped some. It was a pretty boring morning.

Bridgit and Lisa arrived at noon to pick Miranda up, and had brought Chris her lunch from her favorite Mexican place- 2 crispy beef tacos with extra cheese, a side of diced tomatoes, a cheese enchilada with a side of sour cream and 4 cheese quesadillas with a side of cheese dip for dipping. They also brought her an orange soda- the drink she always ordered at the restaurant.

"Yum! Thank you girls!"

She got up and went to the table and started eating. They sat with her for a minute, and then Miranda came in, and they left.

Chris finished eating, and settled back on the couch and took a nice long nap.

David built a fire in the fireplace, and cooked them some shrimp scampi for dinner. She slept till about 6, and Miranda still wasn't home. They had a quiet dinner and then Chris went back to laying around.

David got out the wrapping paper box and put it in Miranda's room.

Bridgit and Lisa and Miranda finally returned around 8:30. Miranda had tons of packages and took them straight to her room.

The girls could see Chris was sleeping on the couch, so they went over and kissed her and didn't wake her.

"We will be here at 3 tomorrow to start cooking. If she needs anything else, have her call or text us".

They left and David helped Chris get up and head to bed. She took another pain pill and slept all night.

***Saturday***

Chris slept till almost 11. She felt guilty for sleeping and not doing anything but the pills made her sleepy and exhausted. She got up and walked into the den, and found David.

He helped her get undressed, and Chris told him she was ready to get the bandages off.

He called the on-call number, and the nurse called him back and told him he could bring her to the office and they would remove the bandages and see if she could take a shower yet.

They got dressed and David took her in, promising Miranda they would be back soon.

***Dr. Larson's office***

Chris and David pulled up to the doctor's office, and he helped her out of the car. They were brought back right away, and put in a room. The nurse on duty came and took the bandages off, and examined Chris.

"You can take a shower, but no soaking. Keep the water on your back if possible. After you are done, wrap your self with gauze again, and if you can avoid a bra today, do so. If not, I would wear one that is extremely roomy, and make sure it doesn't have any underwire."

"Ok thank you".

The nurse wrapped her in some fresh gauze and gave her a few rolls to take with her, and told her what kind of tape was best.

"You really do look great, for being 2 days post op. When the swelling and bruising go down, you will look amazing".

"Thank you, I am ready to be able to wear regular clothes again".

"Give it another 4 days or so, and you will be".

They got Chris dressed again and David took her home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

They came in and Chris headed for the kitchen. She took a non-drowsy pain pill, and opened the fridge to see what she could make herself for lunch. She decided on a caprese salad, and began to slice everything for it.

David made them some peach lemonade, and got some plates down. He grilled them 2 chicken breasts, with the lime marinade, just the way she liked it. He brought one to her and took one for himself.

After lunch was over, he insisted on cleaning up the kitchen, while she went to rest.

She went and took a shower and washed her hair. She used the back scrubber and scrubbed her back really well. She got out and dried off, and rewrapped herself, and then got dressed.

She was looking in the mirror, and realized that for the first time in her life, she was pulling off the no bra look, and enjoying it.

She put on some yoga pants, and a tank top, and cardigan, and headed to the den. She went and sat on the couch, and David helped her get propped up, and sat with her.

Lisa and Bridgit got there right at 3, and David got a text that The Ewings would be there at 5:30. Miranda was excited to see her grandparents.

So far, Christmas eve was great, but low key.

Everyone was great about helping so Chris wouldn't have to do much.

***Later that night***

Bridgit and Lisa made an exquisite dinner, and everyone raved about it.

The best part was that they cleaned the dishes as they went, so there wouldn't be much cleaning to do afterwards.

Miranda was wanting to do stockings, they all came to the tree and had a seat. Charli was sleeping, but Bridgit figured she would wake up soon.

David passed out the stockings, and they went around in circles, taking turns opening their stockings.

They all loved their presents.

The Ewings' were leaving on a trip the next morning, so they wanted Miranda to open their gifts tonight. She agreed.

They had gotten her a beautiful sweater, and a new purse. The final gift was very sentimental.

She opened it to find a blanket. It had been made out of all of her mom's favorite t-shirts.

"Those t-shirts were ones your mom collected from when she was in high school and college. They are from her sorority and her favorite bands. I had the designs cut out, and then made into a blanket, so now you will have her close by".

Miranda teared up and hugged them tight.

"We miss her so much".

Everyone was teary-eyed, and they kept staring at the blanket.

Chris and David had given the Ewings a gift certificate for a spa package at the resort they were going to.

"You will love Jamaica- we went there a few years back and enjoyed it immensely".

"We are very excited. We haven't been on vacation just the two of us in years".

The Ewings had given Chris and David a lovely picture frame, and a beautiful crystal vase. Chris let David open the presents because they were too heavy for her to lift.

"Those are just beautiful! I am so excited, thank you!".

After the presents were finished, the Ewings said goodbye to Miranda and thanked Chris and David for having them, and left.

Bridgit and Lisa cleaned up all the wrapping paper, and got the den organized again, and then went to change into their pajamas. Bridgit set up the pack and play right outside Miranda's room, and put Charli in it with her nighttime bottle. A few minutes later, she was out.

The girls retired to Miranda's room for the night, and Chris and David went to their room to watch TV and go to bed.

A low-key Christmas Eve was just what Chris had needed.

***Christmas morning***

Chris woke up around 7 and saw that everyone was still sleeping. She got up and went to the bathroom, and then checked her bandages. No bleeding, and the bruising seemed darker but the swelling seemed lower.

She got dressed in pretty much the same outfit she had worn the day before, and went to make coffee for David and breakfast for everyone else.

She had just put the cinnamon rolls into the oven, when David came out and joined her.

He wrapped his arms around her from the back and kissed her head. "Merry Christmas, babe".

She turned to face him. "Merry Christmas, honey". She gave him a few kisses.

They heard Charli stirring, so David went to get her and brought her back to the den.

Chris changed her diaper and David grabbed one of her bottles from the fridge and heated it like Bridgit always did, 20 seconds.

Chris held her on the couch, and fed her the bottle, while David set the table and got the cinnamon rolls out of the oven.

Miranda woke up around 8:30, and Lisa and Bridgit sleepily followed.

Bridgit was shocked that David and Chris had been taking care of Charli. She was actually more shocked that she had slept through Charli's cries.

They put her in the bumbo, and brought her to the table. They all ate breakfast, and then the girls cleaned up the kitchen.

David and Chris went and sat on the couch, and Chris took her meds. Bridgit got Charli's jumperoo and put that in the den, and stuck her in it so that she could watch everyone.

David passed out the presents, and they were doing the one at a time thing.

Miranda got lots of new clothes, a new cell phone case, the Roku that David and Chris had bought her, and some gift cards. Her final gifts were the jewelry from Chris and David, and the gifts that Stephanie had bought and wrapped.

She opened the jewelry, and saw that it was a necklace, and the pendant was the back of the watch her mom had given her. There was also a ring made from the diamond chips from the original watch, and a new watch that looked very similar to the old one.

She teared up, and thanked them all. She opened the ones her mom had given her last. It was a sweatshirt she had wanted, that matched her moms, and a new backpack for school.

The girls hugged on Miranda and loved on her a bit.

Lisa opened her gifts next- Bridgit had gotten her lots of clothes and gift cards and jewelry, and a pair of tall brown boots. Chris and David had gotten her a new hoodie, a new Yeti, and the diamond and birthstone bracelet. She opened a few gifts from her parents, and loved those as well.

Bridgit opened her gifts and was ecstatic to see she had gotten a new pair of boots and a new purse and some gift cards, as well as some new pots and pans. She opened Charli's gifts, which were just clothes and toys.

Chris and David went next.

David had gotten Chris some new pajamas, a new phone case, and a gorgeous diamond necklace. Her last gift was small and thin. She opened it, and found that he had purchased them a trip that she would get to pick for when Miranda was with her grandparents in the summer.

"There's one more, on the tree, just for you".

He handed her a little, tiny box. She opened it and found a beautiful pink diamond ring for her right hand.

"If you study it, you will see the breast cancer symbol etched onto the ring. You are a survivor babe, and this is your survivor ring".

"Oh David…." Her eyes welled up with tears. "Dang it".

He kissed her and she put the ring on.

He opened his presents next.

He loved the scarf she gave him, and the travel mug. He was overjoyed about the new briefcase. However, his favorite gift of all was the wireless headphones.

"I almost bought all of us some of these the other day. These things are awesome".

They all loved their gifts, and then Miranda jumped up and told them all to stay there. She went to her room and came out with a sack.

"I bought these, I wrapped these, but I never put them under the tree".

She passed out her presents, and everyone started opening them.

She had gotten Bridgit and Lisa the makeup palette they had talked about from Ulta. She got Chris a silver link bracelet that had a dangling heart that said "mom".

When Chris opened that, she started to cry.

"I am not your mom sweetie, and I would never take her place".

"You have already, and it's ok. I want you to".

They hugged for several minutes.

She had gotten David a really cool desk sculpture that he could play with. He loved it, and couldn't quit looking at it.

Everyone thanked Miranda for the gifts and they started to clean up.

David had made everyone reservations for dinner at Benihana, so they were going there at 5.

The girls went home to nap and change clothes and were going to meet them at dinner.

Miranda headed to her room, and David and Chris just sat in the den looking at the lights.

"Where do you want to go on our trip, honey?"

"It's up to you, babe. We can always go somewhere we haven't been, or somewhere we have been that you really enjoyed".

"I say we go somewhere new. Where's somewhere you have always wanted to go?"

"Bora Bora".

"Well, let's see if we can get a booking for there."

"Where's somewhere you have always wanted to go?"

"The Dominican Republic".

"We will add that to the list".

They grabbed the laptop and started planning.

"We can go the 2nd week of February for Valentine's Day, honey."

"Do we want to go there then, or do we want to go to Aruba like we planned?"

"Hmmm…. On second thought, let's stick with Aruba".

They went ahead and booked Aruba and got their hotel in place, and their flights.

Chris pulled up the school calendar and saw that Miranda had a class trip to Canada the week before they were going to Antigua. David pulled his phone out and found in the calendar when Miranda was going to be with her Grandparents in June.

"We can go in June, babe, when Miranda is gone with her grandparents, or we can go some other time and pay the girls to stay with her. We trust them, don't we?"

"Yes, we do".

They thought for a few minutes and looked at the different booking options.

Chris finally turned to David.  
"Honey, why don't we get through the moving, and then get through Aruba, and then we decide?"

"Deal, babe".

They snuggled up and turned on Netflix to watch a movie.

Chris found them a movie about a couple in love who almost never met and would have never known the other one existed if either one of them had arrived at the restaurant where they met 20 seconds later.

They made it through the whole movie. At the very end, David had let Chris lay back against him, and he was holding her close.

She leaned back towards him. "Honey, do you ever think about what life be like if we had never met?"

"I know what it was like. That's why I came back after you".

"No, honey, I mean originally. Like if we had never, ever met".

"I don't know, babe. I guess I would be living in a bachelor pad, and eating omelets at waffle house, and driving my old blue BMW with the ripped seats."

"Really?"

"Well, and there is one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I would be looking for someone who makes me feel the exact same way that you do".

Chris rolled her eyes and headed to the bedroom.

David locked the door, and set the alarm, and got her a fresh glass of water. He brought it to the bedroom.

Chris had just changed into her pajamas, and was using a wipe on her face.

He went into the bathroom.

"Babe, what if you hadn't ever met me? Where do you think you would be?"

"Probably reading a book somewhere, if I was retired. I would be sleeping all alone and taking my jacuzzi baths all alone as well".

"I can see it now. My bachelor pad would be all black leather furniture, waterbeds, abstract paintings. I would host poker every week, and I would be eating frozen lasagna all the time".

Chris didn't say anything and headed to bed.

He followed her and climbed in beside her. They snuggled up, and turned on the news.

Just as she was drifting off, he rolled over and whispered against her ear.

"You are the only woman for me, babe. You make the best omelets, and I would much rather be married to you than living the bachelor life every day".

She smiled, and fell asleep. Chris and David were very blessed to have found each other and to have found each other all those years ago. Chris was especially thankful that her "What If?" never became a reality.


End file.
